Diane Szalinski
Diane Szalinski is the wife of Wayne, mother of Amy, Nick, and Adam from Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, its sequels, and its television series. She was portrayed by Marcia Strassman in the first two films, by Eve Gordon in the third film, and by Barbara Alyn Woods in the television series. Appearances Diane is shown to have been seen throughout all three films and the television series. Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Diane was said to have been having problems with her husband Wayne Szalinski and so she spent the night at one of her friend's house. At the same time, her husband was working on the experimental and somewhat non-operational shrinking machine. Diane sells a house before returning home and eventually discovers the kids are gone. Eventually Wayne comes to her with the fact that his machine works, however unbeknownst to her at the time that their Nick and Amy, as well as the Thompson kids were shrunk. Realizing that they are in the backyard shrunken, Diane decides to assist her husband in repairing his machine. After finding Nick in Wayne's cereal, they discover the others and eventually get them up to the attic where they restore them to their true size. Honey, I Blew Up the Kid 2 years after the events of the incident with Nick and Amy, the whole family moves to Nevada and also gives birth to the Szalinski's newest addition to the family, Adam. Amy is off to college and Diane accompanies her in order to get her settled in, while leaving Wayne to take care of Nick and Adam while she's gone. She returns home early to find Adam's stuffed toy bunny overgrown in the house. Wayne tries avoiding a confrontation with her, however when she sees her baby at an unnatural size, she faints. After waking up, Diane almost kills her husband because of what happened and then assists both Wayne and Nick into calming him down. While Wayne is going through different solutions, he realizes the only way to reverse the process is his prototype shrinking machine. Reluctantly leaving the baby in the capable hands of Nick, Diane accompanies Wayne to the Sterling Labs warehouse where they find the shrinking machine. She drives on the way home while Wayne works on rebuilding his machine on the road. Returning home, Diane finds that Nick and Adam, along with Adam's babysitter Mandy Park. Meeting up with Clifford Sterling and seeing the Wayne's rival Charles Hendrickson being fired, they head towards Las Vegas where they try to stop Adam by using his favorite stuffed toy. After Wayne uses the word "Nap", Adam starts taking a fit and ends up heading for Las Vegas. Diane drives most of the way and assists in trying to stop her son from causing any unwanted destruction to Las Vegas. Diane and the others manage to stop an ice cream truck while Marshall Brooks lured Adam away from Vegas, however while luring him away, Adam manages to grab the giant ice cream off of the truck and took a chunk out of it. Eventually Diane came up with the idea to enlarge herself and keep Adam still while her husband shrinks them back to normal size. When noticing the helicopter carrying Charles Hendrickson, she says to her husband "Wayne, time to get large". Reluctantly, Wayne uses his machine in order to enlarge Diane's size to an unnatural size. While Hendrickson shoots his tranquilizer cannon on Adam twice, he makes him cry and as a result Diane grabs hold of the chopper and says to it's personnel to "BACK OFF!". While putting the chopper on the ground, Adam runs to his mother with open arms and holds him while Wayne shrinks them back to normal size. Hendrickson arrives at the scene and Diane confronts him about him shooting at Adam. Saying they were tranquilizer cartridges, Diane angrily decks Hendrickson in the face, knocking him out cold. Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves After the events in Nevada, Diane and the family have already moved again and this time live closer to her brother-in-law Gordon Szalinski, his wife Patti and their 2 kids. Before leaving on a 2 day vacation with her sister-in-law, Diane leaves a list of instructions for her husband and brother-in-law to follow. One such rule is for Wayne to get rid of his Tiki Man statue that's in the house. Eventually when they leave, they are about to leave the house, Patti forget to leave her son Mitch's medicine and as a result they have to go back. After bringing his nephew's medicine to the house, Diane and Patti are about to leave when they hear the shrinking machine fired up in the basement. Upon entering the attic, they find the shrinking machine on and no operators, however that's until they go to leave and they're accidentally shrunk like their husbands. She gets angry due to the fact that she is smaller than a raisin and that she isn't even on vacation due to being shrunk. Eventually exiting the attic via a fishing reel, Diane and the others end up in Adam's room where they discuss a plan to get their kids' attention via the speakers for the stereo. Agreeing with the plan, Diane and the others hitch a ride on Adam's Shark Cruiser Hot Wheels car which sends them into the laundry chute. They then are brought back upstairs right where they started and end up having to brave a cockroach in order to get to the bubble machine brought by Jenny's friend Holly for Jenny's party. Diane and Patti end up in the kitchen where they encounter a Daddy Long Legs caught in cobwebs. While Patti gets him out of the webbing, Diane distracts him and eventually after getting him out, they hitch a ride up on the counter. Eventually Mitch becomes ill from potassium deficiency and despite their attempts to get his medicine in his visual range, they decide to shout to get his attention. Succeeding in getting his attention, Mitch faints and as a result, Jenny and Adam attempt to revive him. After reviving him with bananas, Mitch gets up, then both Adam and Jenny go to investigate a disturbance in the living room. Eventually Jenny and Mitch go to find Diane and Patti in order bring them up to attic where the kids return their parents to normal size. After the events of them being small, they return home after picking up Adam from Baseball camp. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Honey, I Shrunk the Kids characters Category:Females Category:Comedy Characters Category:Politicians Category:Lovers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Parents Category:Giants Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:American characters Category:Lawyers Category:Spouses